


Fitzward Prompts Part Two

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: Fitzward Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fudoTwin17 asked: </p><p>Garrett threatens Leo in order to get Ward to do what he wants. The team eventually figures it out and get Ward out. Then Fitz and Ward kiss because why not? :D Bonus points if Garrett has a thing for Ward (as I kinda think he does).</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop it. I mean it." Fitz giggled as he tried to get out of the grips of the man that was currently holding him down. "I don't like to be tickled." 

"Aww come on. But you're so cute when I tickle you. I love it." Grant responded as he pinned the other man on the bed. "And the smile that you give is so adorable." 

Fitz reached for Grant's collar to pull him off. "But I hate it. I hate---" He let out a soft chuckle. "Being tickled. Stop it now or it or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight mister." 

Grant kissed his cheek before getting up. "You play dirty." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fudoTwin17 asked: 
> 
> Garrett threatens Leo in order to get Ward to do what he wants. The team eventually figures it out and get Ward out. Then Fitz and Ward kiss because why not? :D Bonus points if Garrett has a thing for Ward (as I kinda think he does).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. The timeline to this is sort of out of line

**Garrett threatens Leo in order to get Ward to do what he wants. The team eventually figures it out and get Ward out. Then Fitz and Ward kiss because why not? :D Bonus points if Garrett has a thing for Ward (as I kind of think he does).**

\--

“You know you want to do it. You don’t want anything bad to happen to that little nerd of yours. I saw the way you look at him. You want him so badly, and I’m pretty sure he feels the same. But neither of you act on those feelings because you’re afraid. But know this. HYDRA is everywhere. I have friends everywhere and with one phone call your little science geek will be making his way to the ice box.” Garrett whispered into Grant’s ear all the while groping the man as he did. “So If you don’t want Leo injured I suggest you do what I say.”

-

The words still echoed in his mind. He didn’t think that Garrett was going to start the attack on Shield right away and thought that maybe he had time to get out, to get Leo out but he didn’t. He had to do what he had to do to keep him safe.

He was sitting near Melinda, their “relationship” had gotten out and he was currently seeing the sad expression on Fitz’s face as he talked with Jemma. He could hear everything they were saying. Jemma didn’t trust him after finding out about Garrett, knowing that he was HYDRA. She just didn’t.

“He has to be HYDRA. He’s been under Garrett’s thumb for years. You can’t tell me that he isn’t.” Jemma kept casting glances over at him.

“He’s not HYDRA Jemma.”

“You say that because you trust him. And you have a crush on him. He doesn’t feel the same. He’s with May. Now if you weren’t so infatuated you would see what I am talking about Fitz. He’s one of them. I just know that he is.”

\--

Fitz hated when Jemma was right. She wasn’t the type to let you know but it was in her eyes that she was right.

“Why didn’t you just come to us?” Coulson said. “And told us from the get go that Garrett was behind this, that he manipulated you? SHIELD could have done something. Anything to help.”

“I was afraid.” Grant said. He didn’t make eye contact with anyone in the room.

“Afraid for what?” May added. “Your life?”

He shook his head. “Not mine.” He looked at Fitz, everyone followed the gaze. They knew.

\--

‘You did all of this…to keep me safe?” Fitz was standing at the door of the holding cell where Coulson was keeping Grant.

“Yes.” He responded.

“Why?”

“Why?”

“Yes Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I like you. I have for a long time. And he threatened you. I didn’t know what to do. I had to keep you safe.”

“So you risked everything for me.”

Grant didn’t notice it at first but Leo was suddenly closer to him.

“You’re worth it.”

Leo pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
